A storage and retrieval unit of the above-mentioned type is known from, e.g., EP 0 866 002 A2; this storage and retrieval unit can be used to remove products to be commissioned from the product storage shelving, but also to introduce products into the product storage shelving, doing so by means of two continuous belts, with an operating finger each being provided on the longitudinal end sides. To remove products from an oblique storage shelving, the storage and retrieval unit is placed with its operating finger under the lowermost frontmost product of the storage shelving. The storage and retrieval unit is then lifted, so that the operating finger or the frontmost end of the continuous belt is lifted as well, it extends below the frontmost lowermost product from the product storage shelving, lifts the product via a stopper and thus places same on the continuous belt of the storage and retrieval unit. Products remaining in the storage shelving push the frontmost product out of the shelf during the product removal because of their own weight. The products delivered onto the continuous belt are centered by the centering device in the form of adjustable lateral product guides, which are provided on each side of the continuous belt in the form of two bent guide rails. The two guide rails are adjusted laterally and vertically simultaneously in relation to the transverse direction of the continuous belt. The drawback is that only identically configured products or individual goods can be guided or centered by the two guide rails.